Koenraad van Monferrato
Koenraad van Montferrato ook wel bekend als Koenraad I van Jeruzalem (?, 1144 - Tyrus, 28 april 1192) was een belangrijke schakel in de Derde Kruistocht. Hij was formeel koning van Jeruzalem vanaf 24 november 1190, maar werd dat officieel in 1192, een aantal dagen voor zijn dood. Jeugd Koenraad was de tweede zoon van Markies Willem V van Monferrato, bijgenaamd de oudere en zijn vrouw Judith van Babenberg. Hij was een neef van Frederik I van het Heilige Roomse Rijk, Lodewijk VII van Frankrijk en Leopold V van Oostenrijk. Koenraad wordt voor het eerst genoemd in een geschrift uit 1160, waar hij zijn oom Koenraad van Babenberg, Bisschop van Passau bijstaat. Deze zou later Bisschop van Salzburg worden. Koenraad is vermoedelijk rond deze periode 15 jaar oud, zijn juiste geboortedatum is echter onbekend. Hij was een actief diplomaat rond zijn 20e en werd een militair comandant. Hij bestreed samen met leden van zijn familie de Lombardaanse divisie. Rond 1178 zou Koenraad getrouwd zijn met een dochter van graaf Meinhard I van Götz, zij overleed al in 1186 en zonder nakomelingen. Verdediging van het Koninkrijk Jeruzalem In juli 1187 vertrok Koenraad vanuit Genua, zijn eerste intentie was om zijn vader te ondersteunen in Palestina, die het kasteel van Sint Elias in handen had. Hij arriveerde eerst in Akko, maar zag hoe de stad in moslim handen was gekomen, waarna hij noordelijk voerde naar Tyre. Waar hij de overblijfselen aantrof van het Christenleger dat verslagen was bij de Slag van Hattin door de Moslims. Saladin was al onderweg naar het noorden, en had onderweg de steden Akko, Sidon en Beiroet ingenomen. Raymond III van Tripoli en zijn stiefzoons Reginald van Sidon en andere heren van adel, die de slag ontvlucht waren kwamen allen naar Tyre. Iedereen met eigen grondgebied wilden echter niet in Tyre blijven maar hun gebied verdedigen, Raymond van Tripoli overleed al gauw bij terugkomst in Tripoli. Reginald van Sidon zou het leiderschap op zich hebben genomen en beraaden een onderhandeling om zich over te geven aan Saladin. Bij deze onderhandeling zou Koenraad een banier van Saladin omver hebben gegooid, waarna hij onvoorwaardelijke steun vroeg aan de bewoners van Tyre. Reginald wilde hier niet aan meewerken en trok zich naar zijn kasteel 'Belfort bij de Litani rivier. Koenraad organiseerde zijn verdediging in en op de stadsmuren. Als Saladin ariveert zien de moslims dat de stad goed belegerd is. De stad doorstaat een handvol aanvallen, waarna Saladin het op geeft en zich zuidelijk richt op Caesarea, Arsuf en Jaffa. In november 1187 keerde Saladin weer terug en deed een nieuwe poging de stad in te nemen. Saladin presenteert Koenraads vader voor de poorten van de stad, die bij de Slag van Hattin opgepakt was. Hij zou zijn vader vrijlaten en hem dure geschenken geven als hij de stad overdroeg aan de moslims. Zijn vader riep om stand te houden, zelfs als de moslims hem dreigden te doden. Koenraad riep dat het misschien wel beter was, want zijn vader Willem had een mooi lang leven gehad, en richtte zelf zijn kruisboog naar zijn vader. Koenraad had Saladins bluf ingezien, want zijn vader werd netjes vrijgelaten en overgedragen aan Koenraad. Familie Koenraads broer Bonefatius was een van de leiders van de Vierde Kruistocht, zijn jongste broer Reinier was een schoonzoon van de Byzantijns keizer Manuel I Comnenus en zijn oudste broer Willem was de eerste man van Sibylla van Jeruzalem en vader van Boudewijn V van Jeruzalem. Koenraad zelf werd kortstondig graaf van Monferrato nadat zijn vader overleed in 1191. Koenraad trouwde in 1192 voor een derde keer, nu met Isabella van Jeruzalem de half zus van Sibylla, ze kregen samen een dochter Maria van Monferrato die in 1205 koningin van Jeruzalem werd. Koenraad z'n tweede vrouw Theodora leefde nog in 1190's. Aanslag Rond april 1192 werd er om het vacante-koningschap van Jeruzalem gestemd, alle baronnen stemde op Koenraad. Guy de Lusignan werd door Koning Richard gecompenseerd met het eiland Cyprus als verlies van het koningschap. op 28 april was een hoog zwangere Isabella net teruggekeerd uit Hammam om met Koenraad te dinneren, maar omdat ze laat was miste ze net de afspraak met Koenraad en bisschop Filips van Beauvais. Ondertussen keerde Koenraad weer terug naar zijn onderkomen maar werd onderweg aangevallen door twee Hashashin huurlingen, die hem minstens twee keer in de borst staken, voor en achter. Koenraad's wachters wisten er een te doden en de ander gevangen te nemen. Koenraad stierf niet lang daarna aan zijn verwondingen. Referenties * Brand, Charles M. Byzantium Confronts the West, 1968, ISBN 0-7512-0053-0 * Brevis Historia Occupationis et Amissionis Terræ Sanctæ, in Die Chronik des Propstes Burchard von Ursberg, ed. Oswald Holder-Egger & Bernhard von Simson, Monumenta Germaniæ Historica: Scriptores in Usum Scholarum, (Hannover & Leipzig, 1916), pp. 59–64 * Edbury, Peter W. (ed.) The Conquest of Jerusalem and the Third Crusade, 1998, ISBN 1-84014-676-1 * Gabrieli, Francesco. (ed.) Arab Historians of the Crusades, English translation 1969, ISBN 0-520-05224-2 * Ilgen, Theodor. Konrad, Markgraf von Montferrat, 1880 * Runciman, Steven. A History of the Crusades, 1951-54, vols. 2-3. Categorie:Huis der Aleramiden Categorie:Markgraaf van Monferrato Categorie:Koning van Jeruzalem cs:Konrád z Montferratu de:Konrad (Montferrat) en:Conrad of Montferrat es:Conrado de Montferrato fi:Conrad (Montferrat) fr:Conrad de Montferrat he:קונרד ממונפראטו hu:I. Konrád jeruzsálemi király it:Corrado del Monferrato ja:コンラート1世 (モンフェラート侯) ko:코라도 1세 la:Conradus I (rex Hierosolymitanus) ms:Conrad dari Montferrat no:Konrad av Montferrat pl:Konrad z Montferratu pms:Conrà ëd Monfrà pt:Conrado de Montferrat ru:Конрад (маркграф Монферратский)